Happy Late Valentine, Warren
by Grahamfieldfan1288
Summary: This is a love story between Warren and Max. This is a late valentine special. Grahamfield. :) Warning: Sexual Content


Happy Late Valentine, Warren

_Hello, I'm sorry for the wait. I would never forget to write fanfic. Anyway, I wrote a Valentine Special. Yup, It is Grahamfield love story. I know Valentine is already past and all, but this will make up to all. Now enjoyed the story :)  
_

During Valentine day, Max and Warren didn't do anything as Max been busy with her photo assignment while Warren has to do 5 pages of science essay. On the bright sides, they both have a gift for each other….

Warren  
During his essay, Warren picked up the phone and texted her:

_Warren: Hey, Max. I'm sorry for not do anything special on Valentine. I'll make it up to you on tomorrow as I got a gift for you._

_"I hope she didn't get pissed or anything. Otherwise, I'll be bad boyfriends for her which it's not good. I know I should be celebrating Valentine since she is my girlfriend after all," Warren commented in his mind. When he closed his laptop as taking a break from typing, he laid down in his bed and rest. He began to think about Max…..  
_

Max  
After dealing with her photo assignment, She felt very exhausted and slept in her couch. She began to have a dream about Warren. In her dream, Max sees Warren with a smile which she smiled back. They began to hold hands as walking through the light. Entering the light, they see the sunset which they enjoy the view. Max's hands cupped his head and began to be emotional. In tear, she said, "I love you, Warren… you're my best friend and my future husband to me." Warren smiled and hold Max's hands, " I love you too, Max. My best friend and my future wife…." They shared kiss…. Until she woke up as she hears her phone buzzed and received a text from her boyfriend:

_Warren: Hey, Max. I'm sorry for not do anything special on Valentine. I'll make it up to you on tomorrow as I got a gift for you._

She smiled, " Oh Warren, my handsome prince, you always stay cute when you apologize. Tomorrow sound good since it's Friday where he'll finally turn in his essay. Also, spending time with me." She texted:  
_Max: Hey, Warren. Tomorrow is sound good. Even I got surprised for you xoxoxo… don't be late xoxoxo.  
_  
After texting her boyfriend, She went to her closet and check the gift including, "special outfit" for tomorrow. She began to be nervous after seeing her "special outfit." She commented, "I can't believe. This is the first time that I have to do this, but this is for Warren. At least, I can do something new."

Warren  
After done resting, Warren resumed typing the essay as almost near finishing the essay. Warren heard his phone buzzing and receive a text from his girlfriend:

_Max: Hey, Warren. Tomorrow is sound good. Even I got surprised for you xoxoxo… don't be late xoxoxo._

Warren smiled and resumed the essay.

After finishing the essay, Warren began to watch some movies and ready for the night with Max for tomorrow. "Finally, thank god. I finished my science essay and now I can have a little spend time with my girlfriend. I hope Ms. Grant will not give me another essay assignment. Well, I do like science, but I want to be with Max" Warren uttered.

Friday Night  
After dealing with school work in the morning and noon, Warren heading to Max's room and have the gift ready. Luckily, he didn't being seen by any girls as he thinks that they called him sicko or anything. When reaching her room, he knocks on the door and heard unlocking the door. When he entering her room, he sees a bunch of candles in her desk and rose petals lying on the floor. "Wow…. Max has been busy today…" Warren comment in his mind. Max sneak up on him and covered her boyfriend's eye. "Guess who" Max whispered Warren's ear. " Hi, Max", Warren turned to her and kissed her.

Warren noticed that Max wearing her night robe, but it made of silk and the color is pink. Warren was surprised that he never saw her wearing anything, but silk, but he thinking." Wait, Max is wearing silk robe… Wait.. is this mean…. Holy shit, this is it…Are we began to have…" Warren said in his mind. "Warren, are you okay?" Max concerned. Warren snapped out of it and said," Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just… I'm surprised that you did something in your room…. Also, you wearing something… flirtatious… for the first time."

Max began to blush and smile at the same time. She went to the closet and get the gift, gave him a ticket (One for her and other is for him) for a movie and a new laptop. Warren smiled as he really likes her gifts, "Wow, Max. Thank you so much for the gifts. Now, I got something for you as well, but you will love this." He gave her an expensive camera which made Max cover her mouth. "Warren, how do you get this? " Max asked as she was happy." I have been saving money just for you. I know you want to be photographer and… this camera. so, here your camera as you want it." Max kissed him and said," This is great, Warren…. but….You… you don't really need to give me something expensive." Warren smiled and said," Max, I know you might say something like that, you did gave me an expensive laptop... So, we even... but… you deserve this gift as… I really love you, Max… You will be a great photographer…"

The two lean their heads and kissed lightly. Max pushed Warren into her bed and remove her silk night robe. When taking off her robe, Warren eye widen as he never see Max wearing sexy nightdress. Max do partial arm cross and look away. "Max…." Warren blushed. "I… I… did take advice from Dana. I was… I thought… that… you would like to be more romantic," she said lightly.

Warren smiled and nodded, "Max, it doesn't matter now. As long… *Chuckles* As long, I love you and enjoying spending time with you." Max went top on him while he sitting. She lightly kiss him and stared his eyes."Warren, I know you do. It just… I want to try some new… and I'm think… I'm ready for next level…. Our relationship."

_"__Holy shit, I knew it! But…. I don't know about this…I… mean… why would she want to make love with me… I do love her so much… I don't even have protection on me. I didn't know this already happening right now_" he thought in his mind.

"Max, I… I… I don't know about this. It may against the rules, but-" Max cut him off. " it's okay, Warren. I know It's against the rules. Like you said, fuck the rules. We have the rights to go to each other rooms. I.. I want this to be our memories… In the future, Warren… I want to live our life."

Warren smiled," I know. That's why after finishing our education, I want to marry you." Max and Warren began to kiss passionately as their lips meet each other. She takes off her boyfriend's shirt and jeans. Then Warren takes off his girlfriend's nightdress. However, they now in their underwear and make love. Max break the kiss and said," Warren, Are you enjoying this?"

"I do," he answered.  
"Good. because I'm doing to take care of you after all the hard work you did," Max said. So, they resume their love and rocking in the bed.

Few hour later, they sleeping as Max rest her head in into Warren's chest while Warren stroke his girlfriend's hair. As they sleep, they have a vision as they are naked and feel magical. They cuddle and looked at each other.

"Wow… Max. I felt so remarkable…"

"Yes, Warren…"

They kissed and visual their mind as they see their future child…..

They woke up in the reality and stared each other. " Happy late valentine, Warren," said Max. Warren kissed her and said" Happy late Valentine, Max." They sleep peaceful and this moment will never end.


End file.
